Solo una noche me pertenece
by Legolas3
Summary: Dedicado a Akhasa... una historia pequeña y triste, Aragorn/Legolas... un amor que fue imposible, pero que en las tierras imperecederas se guardara.


Nota1: Tan maravillosos personajes son del genial J. R. R. Tolkien, me permito tomarlos un momento en una pequeña historia.

 Nota 2: Dedicado a Akhasa

Bueno lo hice con una pareja que me habías propuesto... espero que no quedara mal, por que es la primera ves que escribo de ellos como pareja; ya había escrito algo de los elfos.

Un Aragor / Legolas muy triste.

**Solo una noche me pertenece....**

Los susurros de los bosques llegaban a sus oídos como voces distantes,  por la raza a la que pertenecía, esos susurros eran mensajes, los árboles siempre lo habían hecho sentirse protegido; si físicamente pero no en su corazón.

El tiempo, las estaciones y los años habían partido en un instante, doloroso momento, y a pesar de ser inmortal sentía el paso de los días, por que cada día compartiendo la tierra en la que también él habitaba, cada día era una tortura.

Iluso de el, enamorarse como un joven, con esperanzas... el no podía eludir su responsabilidad, tal ves antes cuando era tan solo... cuando aun los sueños lo animaban, pero estos habían partido.

Una tierra vacía, en la que enterraría sus recuerdos, cuando al fin pudiera desprenderse de ella, cuando el ultima ancla estuviera levantada, y ese día pronto llegaría.

Los humanos envejecen... el lo había contemplado, siempre con ojos distantes, siempre con reverencia, sin atraerse a robar ni una sola de sus miradas, no... no eran suyas, jamás le pertenecieron... pero quiso creer que una ves si, una ves pudo tanto ser... pero el destino siempre había estado frente a el, como puerta infranqueable.

Lo habría dado todo por el, lo habría dado todo por mantener esa ilusión... pero no había sido así; el deber, el honor, todo había robado sus sueños, los había convertido en algo prohibido...

Y ese amor, esa ilusión había sido guardado en su corazón, secreto que solo dos conocían, pero que encerraba el deber.

Y ahora después de tantos años, era el momento de despedirse, sabia que estaba tan cercano, sabia que los hombres, los humanos tenían que abandonar esa tierra de una forma muy distinta a la suya.

Y ahora solo tenia que despedirse, por que eso era lo único que lo ataba... su viaje ya estaba preparado, el barco construido, Gimbli lo acompañaría, como confidente y amigo suyo había sido siempre, él nunca se lo  había dicho, aunque sentía que su amigo lo intuía... y por esto también aguardaba.

Estaba en Gondor , un lugar al que no había querido regresar, un lugar al que lo ataban los recuerdos, pero también un lugar en donde al fin podría dar por terminado todo...

Y frente a el estaba ella... un secreto rondaba entre ellos, lo sabia en sus ojos lo descubrió, y comprendía por que el había cayado, como el se había sacrificado, por honor y por que ella disfrutara de lo que  a el , le estaba prohibido...

Ella se hizo a un lado, ya se había despedido, y sabia que esa ultima noche era suya, le pertenecía a el... esa noche  la renunciaba por él... por ellos.

El joven elfo le sonrió y en sus ojos le agradeció por esto, por no negarle la ultima oportunidad, por permitirle a el despedirse también, por permitirle tener una sola noche....

Sus ojos no pudieron evitar las lagrimas, cuando entro y cerro la puerta tras de si, y lo observo, no encontraba frete a si a un humano débil ante la muerte, frete a si estaba Aragor, tan hermoso como siempre, tan fuerte como lo contemplo la primera ves, y nuevamente le sonrió, por que la fin y solo por esa noche esa sonrisa le pertenecía a él.

Legolas, sintió que su corazón lo había mantenido atado a esas tierras solo por este momento... que importaba que mañana tuvieran que decir adiós, no cuando al fin... ese instante era suyo.

La pasión con la que  se amaron, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido, en una noche, una que se les antojaba que fuera eterna, como eterno era el amor que habían guardado.

Al alba se despidió, él no quería que viera sus últimos instantes, y con un beso, juro que llevaría su amor a las tierras  del otro lado del mar, un lugar en donde seria eterno... un lugar al que el nunca llegaría, por mas que lo esperara... la separación era dolorosa.

Legolas, tomando todo el valor que había reunido para este momento, se alejo, no dedicándole una ultima mirada,  por que su corazón se partiría en pedazos, y  no derramaría lagrimas, no por que al fin y solo por una noche había conocido la felicidad... un recuerdo que lo conservaría eternamente en aquellas distantes tierras.

Ella lo observo cuando el paso a su lado, no se detuvieron tan solo fue una mirada, él sabia a lo que ella había renunciado, a él no se le había permitido seguir ese destino, peor supo que con gusto hubiera cambiado sus papeles, aunque el tuviera que sufrir de esa manera lo que ella sufriría , aunque solo dolor le hubiera aguardado... tantos recuerdos lo hubieran hecho inmensamente feliz, adiós Arwen se dijo, es hora de pagar por esa felicidad que fue tuya.

Se despidió de esas tierras, a las que la fin no pertenecía mas, el ancla había sido levantada, la opresión en su corazón liberada.

Sonrió a Gimbli y este lo comprendió, ambos subieron al barco, hábilmente  tallado por Legolas, un barco que termino muy lentamente, aguardando el momento, que ahora había llegado; se embarco a esas tierras distantes, sabia que nunca 

regresaría... ambos lo sabían , pero ya no había nada para ellos aquí.

Legolas enterró sus sentimientos en la lejanía y solo se permitió llevar el recuerdo, de una noche, de una solo noche que le pertenecía....


End file.
